Completion
by Nicole4211
Summary: Extended scene from my story Guy's Turn where Gray and Juvia finish what they started. Very steamy!


**This is an extension of a scene from Guy's Turn. I took a bit from there and changed a few things and added a bit then expanded on it. This should satisfy anyone who was hoping for some completion with that pairing… I hope!**

* * *

**Completion**

Gray could only blink in surprise as he watched Juvia nervously flit around the room. From the moment they'd walked inside she'd been moving non-stop, randomly picking up things for no reason and then laughing quietly before biting her lip and peaking at Gray. He sighed heavily and scratched the back of his head as he stared at the large bed in the center of the room. How had things ended up like this?

"Are you uh, tired?" Gray asked, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Juvia shook her head while she continued to pace around the room, her fingers wringing nervously in front of her.

"I'm gonna take a shower, I guess," Gray said and left, making his way to the bathroom near the entrance to the room and turning on the water.

Inside the steaming hot room, Gray let his head fall forward, the stream of water pelting the back of his neck and then flowing down his back and shoulders. He could feel his muscles easing and his skin becoming overly sensitive from the hot water. His mind began to go over the events of the day, starting this morning when Erza had dragged him to Lucy's apartment and then on to their walk to the quest she'd so desperately wanted to do. He squeezed his eyes tightly and shook his head as he tried not to remember the incident in the woods between Natsu and Lucy, the thought of Natsu with a girl just too weird and quickly skipped ahead to their time at the amusement park. He'd been surprised when Juvia had shown up out of nowhere, though he wasn't quite sure why. She always seemed to be around, a constant fixture in his world. He'd had fun though, enjoying their time together as they rode ride after ride together. She'd eased up a little throughout the day, acting more naturally around him instead of the overly romantic, nervous and clingy girl she usually was.

By the end of the day he'd found himself laughing with her and not minding the subtle brushes of her body against his or the impulsive hugs she gave him often. When they had proceeded to the hotel and the rooms had been decided on… him being practically forced to share a room with Juvia, he'd felt a moments pleasure at being able to continue their time together but then the entirety of the situation had hit him, realizing that he'd be alone… with Juvia… in a hotel room. His gut had twisted nervously with the thought as images of her curvy body floated into his head.

He knew what the others were most likely doing in the other rooms, Natsu and Lucy in one and Jellal and Erza in the other… never mind the fact that it had taken a hard elbow to the ribs from Lucy for him to figure out the latter couple. 'When the heck had all of this happened? I mean seriously… Natsu with a girl? What the hell!?'

Gray slowly washed the soap out of his hair and then turned off the water. He stood there for a while, letting the water drip off his body then grabbed a towel and finished drying himself off. He grabbed his boxers and pulled them on, deciding against putting on the rest of his clothing since he planned on just going straight to bed anyway. Besides, it's not like no one had ever seen him in his underwear before, even Juvia.

Out in the main room, Juvia bit nervously at her fingertips and continued to pace to floor, sure she was going to leave a worn trail in her wake from the amount of times she'd shuffled over the same areas with her feet. She knew she'd never been exactly secretive about her crush on the man in the other room. From the moment she'd seen him she'd fallen head over heals for him, the feelings only growing deeper and more intense the longer she knew him and found out what an incredible person he was as well as sexy. But even with her boldness at letting her feelings known for so long, the idea of spending the night with him made her entire body shake nervously.

The day had been amazing, her persistent stalking finally paying off when she'd realized he'd been the odd member of the group at the amusement park earlier that day. Immediately she'd joined the group, happy to be the one paired up with Gray as they went on ride after ride.

Now, as she continued to pace nervously she decided to change into her night clothes and crawl into bed, not wanting to be seen doing exactly the same thing she'd been doing before he went in to the shower. She hurriedly stripped out of her clothes and then tugged frantically on her bed attire when she heard the water stop running in the other room. Without hesitation she jumped into the bed and pulled the covers up, trying to calm her breathing as her heart thudded erratically in her chest.

Gray grabbed the rest of his clothes and walked out of the steamy room, closing the door behind him and then tossing the bundle of clothes on to his bag against the wall. When he walked into the large area of the room, he saw Juvia lying on her side on the far end of the bed. The blankets covered her up to her chest and he could see her bare shoulders and the top curve of her breasts poking out.

With an audible gulp, he lifted the covers on the opposite side and slid beneath, careful not to move too far over. His body was stiff as he lay there, listening to Juvia move restlessly on the other side of the bed. He could feel the mattress dip and sway every time she rolled over and he started to move around restlessly as well.

A loud bang against the wall behind their heads made both of them open their eyes in stunned surprise and look behind them. Several smaller thuds followed and they both slowly looked at each other and blushed furiously, it suddenly dawning on both of them at the same time what the noise was. It just figures their room was right next to Natsu and Lucy's who seemed to not be able to control themselves when they were together since they'd started dating a few weeks ago.

Juvia quickly closed her eyes tightly together and pulled the blanket up to her chin, her body still facing Gray and Gray lay back, staring up at the ceiling. A few minutes later, Juvia started to move restlessly again, rolling over on to her back and Gray glanced over at her and gulped audibly when he saw her breasts swelling over the top of her nightshirt. Her arm which was closest to him was flung back over her head and he could see the side of breast as well, the thin straps doing little to contain the large mound. Her body was so amazing, her curves so enticing that sometimes he felt himself unable to breathe as he looked at her.

He didn't know how long he stared at the sight, his eyes traveling over the exposed skin till suddenly he felt Juvia's eyes on him. He looked back at her, practically drowning in the dark depths of her large eyes and when she took a shuddering breath, her chest bouncing slightly, he lunged for her. His mouth captured hers, his tongue sweeping inside and swallowing a stunned squeak from the woman beneath him. He groaned when her tongue tentatively slid against his own and then he was slanting his mouth over hers, delving deeply and losing himself in her hot mouth. She was incredible, matching him with her enthusiasm and making him want more and more.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, hungrily exploring each others mouths till Gray pulled back, gasping for air.

"Juvia, I…"

What he was going to say was lost when Juvia practically tackled him to the bed and sealed her mouth over his. Her hot mouth was addicting and suddenly liquid fire seemed to coarse through his veins. His hands lifted from the bed and grasped her slender waist, pulling her further on top of him till her voluptuous body was settled completely over his. He could feel every inch of her, her overly large breasts pressing against his chest and her full hips resting seductively over his own.

Desire was pounding through Juvia's body, her senses on over-drive with what was happening. She'd never imagined it would be like this. Of course, she'd dreamed about this moment a million times but her limited experience hadn't prepared her for this. The feel of his mouth on hers and his tongue caressing her own nearly made her whimper with wanton need and her body was like putty in his hands, moving whatever way he wanted.

Suddenly Gray wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled them over till he was lying on top of her. Their bellies pressed together and his mouth was back on hers.

They were both moaning and gasping for breath, their mouths not willing to part for more than a split second. Gray was balancing himself on his forearms which were lying on either side of Juvia's head and he slowly lifted one hand and moved it to gently cup the side of Juvia's face. He caressed her jaw, angling her face to deepen the kiss then slowly slid his hand down her neck, lightly tracing over her throat to her collarbone. His hand continued south, his wrist brushing over the curve of her breast and causing him to gulp and ask, "Is this… ok?"

Juvia looked up at him and gulped as well, her eyes wide with lustfully nervous anticipation. She took a long, deep breath and then finally… nodded her head.

Gray lifted his head, his breath halting in his throat as he watched his hand slowly drift over Juvia's breast. It was so soft and overfilled his large hand. His pulse quickened and his fingers flexed, squeezing over the large mound and he released his held breath in a long almost agonized sigh. 'Wow, this feels incredible!' Gray shouted in his head.

"Gray-sama," Juvia moaned, her stomach fluttering pleasantly with a strange warmth she'd never felt before. His hands were gentle yet insistent, tender but still demanding as he explored one breast and then the other. He lowered his head and brushed his lips back over hers while the tips of his fingers slowly slipped beneath Juvia's thin tank top.

While his tongue leisurely licked over her lips and then inside her mouth, Gray stroked the pads of his fingers around her nipple, flicking the sensitive peak and eliciting a delicious squeak from Juvia's mouth. She was so responsive, wiggling and moaning erotically over the mattress and making Gray's groin tighten inside his boxers. He deepened the kiss, sucking on her tongue and then removed his hand from her breasts. His hand inched down her body, smoothing over her slender stomach until he found the bottom of her tank top. His fingers traveled beneath, pulling the fabric up with him and then moved his other hand down to pull the top over Juvia's body and head, revealing her unclad torso.

Her breasts rose and fell with every unsteady breath she took, her nipples puckering in the cool air. Gray stared down at her, his eyes drifting over her tiny waist and then up to her quivering breasts. He could feel his growing arousal, blood pumping in his veins and settling low in his belly. He ached to rub himself against her, ease some of the discomfort but he didn't dare. Instead he dipped his head and licked the tip of her nipple then wrapped his warm lips around the nub and gently sucked.

"Ah!" Juvia screamed, pounding the mattress with her fists as she tensed every muscle in her body at the feeling of pleasure ripping through her body.

Gray abruptly lifted his head and stared in awe at her lust filled face. Her eyes were wide, staring back at him with unrestrained desire and her lips were slightly parted as she breathed heavily.

"Should I do that again?" he asked, surprising even himself with the tone of his voice which came out husky and deep.

Juvia quickly nodded her head and fisted her hands in the sheets. She watched his head dip down and then the electric feeling streaked through her body once again. His tongue was hot and wet as it licked over her sensitive peak. Heat was pooling low in her belly and she felt an overwhelming urge to press her body against his. The feelings inside her were strange and confusing, she didn't know what to do in her innocence but she just couldn't control the way her body moved uncontrollably every time he suckled on her tit.

Her hands began to move over his body, caressing hard muscle and then sliding up to his hair… her fingers sifting through his thick dark locks. His tongue started to lightly flick over her nipples, teasing the hardened peaks and she moaned and pushed down on his head to increase the contact.

"Tell me what you like," he said, his breath whispering over her nipples which were coated in his saliva.

Stuttering, Juvia said, "That… I like that."

"This?" he asked, dipping his head down and slowly licking the sensitive nub.

She nodded her head enthusiastically and groaned before saying, "And… umm, the other thing."

"What other thing?" Gray asked, a slightly wicked smile spreading over his face.

A bright flush stained Juvia's cheeks and she whimpered helplessly when he leisurely licked her tits.

"Tell me Juvia. I wanna know everything you like."

She shook her head nervously over the pillow; her eyes clenched tightly shut and abruptly said, "The sucking. I like it when you suck them."

Lightning streaked through Gray's body at her words, the sound so erotic coming from her mouth. On a loud groan he wrapped his lips around her nipple and began to suck greedily, swirling his tongue over the peak and then hollowing his cheeks to pull at her.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, throwing her head back and arching her neck. He treated her other breast to the same sweet torture and by the time he lifted his mouth she was writhing in ecstasy, her body wiggling unabashedly over the covers. The sight undid him, his groin tightening to the point of pain and he leaned forward to kiss her, groaning at the feeling and burying his hips against hers.

Juvia could feel his erection between her thighs through both of their shorts. It was startling at first, the foreign feeling making her nervous but then heat flooded her body knowing that he was like that because of her. She spread her legs open farther, letting him settle closer to her and he groaned, the sound igniting her blood even further.

"Juvia, we gotta stop," he said, breathing heavily against her lips.

"Why?" she questioned innocently.

Gray laughed almost painfully and leaned his forehead against hers. "Because, if we don't I don't think I'll be able to stop myself."

"I… oh," she said and nodded her head. At this point she wasn't sure she really cared if he couldn't stop. Her body was raging with lust and she didn't want to relinquish the moment with him, afraid it would be lost forever.

"Here, move on to your side," Gray said, lifting his body off of hers and moving behind her when she rolled over. He fitted his body against hers, his front molding almost perfectly against her back. His arms wrapped tightly around her body and Juvia sighed contentedly against him. She could still feel his arousal pressing against her backside and she had to resist the urge to wiggle against it. His breath whispered against the back of her neck with every exhalation of air and tingles were shooting down her spine.

"This feels good," Gray whispered beside her ear, his hold on her tightening and Juvia gulped audibly and nodded her head.

"_You_ feel good," she added.

His hand slid slowly from her waist up to her chest and his fingers started to move over her breasts, teasing the still highly sensitive nipples. "Mmm, no… you feel good." His hand cupped her large breast and massaged the heavy mound. Juvia moved against his body, unconsciously rubbing her backside against his groin and causing him to groan.

"Don't do that," he rasped and then lightly bit her ear. She gasped and clutched the sheet in front of her, gritting her teeth against the pleasure that shot through her body.

"Sorry!" she breathed but she wasn't really sorry. If anything, she wanted him to do _that_ again.

His tongue licked up the side of her neck while his hand continued to rub over her chest. Her hand reached back and she tried to touch him but he caught her hand quickly, moving it back in front of her body.

"Just let me touch you," he said, releasing her hand and moving back to her chest.

"B-But I wanna touch you too," she pleaded, moaning when his fingers teased her nipple.

"What do you want to touch?" he asked in a heated whisper then licked her ear.

Juvia whimpered in agony and answered, "Everything, please… let me touch you."

Gray simply couldn't help it. His hand moved down to her hip and he grinded into her backside, pressing his arousal against her. He groaned loudly and suddenly Juvia turned in his arms and pushed him back till he was lying on his back on the bed and she was on top of him. Her mouth slanted over his, her tongue slipping inside and licking his own. His hands moved down her body, starting at the center of her back and then rapidly slipped down to her rear. Her legs were spread over his and he once again pressed himself against her. Her back arched and she released his mouth as she cried out from the feelings, seating herself more firmly over his hardened state.

Her hands were all over his body, skimming down his chest and then lingering over his abdominals. She touched him everywhere she could reach and then leaned down to kiss him again. Their mouths devoured each others, gasping for breaths when they broke apart for split seconds before crushing down over each other again.

"Juvia!" Gray said then sealed his mouth over hers quickly before continuing. "I want you so badly."

"I want you too," she answered, grinding her body over his provocatively.

"But… we can't," he said though he didn't stop kissing her and touching her all over, his hands moving to her rear and rubbing over the rounded flesh over her shorts. Her mouth was on his neck, sucking on the skin beneath his ear and then she lightly bit down when his fingers slipped beneath the fabric of her shorts. "Shit!" he cried out and buried his hands in her hair, moving her mouth back over his and kissing her passionately.

When they broke apart, Juvia looked down at him, her eyes wide and filled with lust.

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" Gray asked, his hands cupping her face. He didn't want to stop… not in the least, but he knew they couldn't keep going the way they were going. It was too new, too sudden and he didn't want to ruin what could possibly be brewing between them.

Juvia smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, of course!"

"Good," he said and pulled her down over him, wrapping his arms around her back and tucking her head against his neck. Their hearts pounded within their chests, lust boiling hotly between them though they each fought it till eventually Gray rolled them both over on to their sides and he held her tightly, rubbing his hand up and down her back till they fell asleep.

* * *

Gray awoke with something warm and soft in his hand, the feeling perfectly fitting with the dream he was just having. He squeezed on the soft mound, sighing blissfully when suddenly he heard an erotic groan next to him. His eyes shot open, taking in the sight of Juvia lying on her back with her right side pressed against his body. Her face was turned the opposite way, her left arm raised casually above her head as she continued to breathe evenly in her sleep.

His gaze moved to his hand which was resting on her breast, her taut nipple peaking through his fingers. Slowly he moved his hand, caressing the mound with his fingers and then brushing the tips of his fingers over the sensitive peak. Juvia groaned again, stretching her body sensually over the sheets and turning her face towards his. He dipped his head down and gently licked over the hardened peak, the tip of his tongue flicking over her and eliciting another moan from her lips.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia said quietly, surprise in her voice.

"Shhhh…" Gray whispered and shifted his body so that he was hovering slightly above her, running his tongue in circles around her breast.

Juvia looked down at the top of Gray's head as he started to slowly torture her breast, making her writhe and arch her body to try and draw his mouth closer to her. Even in her wildest fantasies she'd never imagined waking up like this but the sensations cascading throughout her body at the moment didn't give her much time to dwell on the matter. Her hands reached up and sifted into his hair, pulling his wonderful mouth down more firmly over her nipple. When he finally sucked the hardened peak into his mouth she gasped and then cried out his name, her fingers tightening their grip on his hair.

"So responsive," Gray said and then wrapped his lips around her nipple again. He loved watching her go crazy like this. He'd never imagined she would be so sensitive.

Unfortunately it was already late and he knew people would be starting to meet up downstairs so with a last, long, succulent lick he released Juvia's nipple and moved up to kiss her quivering lips.

"Time to get up," he said against her mouth, his body hovering directly above hers.

"B-But," she started to stammer and then almost whimpered when he lifted himself away from her and slid off the bed.

She watched him walk around the room, clad only in a pair of boxer shorts and let herself enjoy the view. She could get used to waking up like this…

* * *

Gray couldn't believe what he was about to do. What choice did he have though? He lived in the dorms with the rest of the men from the guild and women weren't allowed inside. Thus he found himself, standing in front of Natsu's house with his hands in his pockets and his head hanging down near his chest. He took a deep breath and lifted one hand to knock on the door.

No answer.

He knocked again and waited… still no answer.

He turned the knob and somewhat unsurprisingly it was open and he cautiously peaked inside. "Natsu?" he hollered, his voice echoing back to him.

No answer.

'Shit!' Gray swore to himself and huffed exasperatedly. He should have figured Natsu wouldn't be there. Most likely he was at Lucy's house. They hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other for days.

Shoving his hands back inside his pockets he headed towards town and made his way to Lucy's apartment. Sure enough, Natsu was there when Lucy opened the door and Gray sent a prayer of thanks that they were both fully clothed.

"What's up Gray?" Lucy asked, moving back inside the room after closing the door behind him. Natsu was sitting on the overstuffed chair in the center of the room and Lucy took a seat on the arm of the chair as she waited for Gray to respond.

"Err, umm… I needed to ask Natsu something," Gray said then shook his head realizing that it didn't really matter if Lucy knew. It's not like Natsu would keep it a secret anyway. "I was hoping you could do me a favor."

"Eh?" Natsu said questioningly.

"I was wondering if you could stay here tonight, with Lucy and umm… lend me your place." There, he said it… and it was every bit as humiliating as he'd imagined. He vowed from this moment to get his own place in the very near future.

To make it even worse, Natsu burst out laughing and it took every ounce of resistance inside him to not rip him from the chair and start pummeling him.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled and smacked the back of his head, Natsu crying out in pain as he clutched the spot she'd just hit.

"Ow! Fine, you can use it," Natsu said, still rubbing the back of his head.

"What do you need it for?" Lucy asked, her curiosity making Gray blush.

"I'm uh, taking Juvia on a date tonight," he answered and grabbed the handle of the door. "Thanks Lucy… and Natsu," he said grudgingly and then bolted from the apartment.

* * *

Juvia looked at herself in the mirror for probably the 100th time that night and fidgeted nervously with the tips of her hair which was curled slightly at the ends. Before Gray had dropped her off at her place after returning home from their day and night adventure at the amusement park, he'd told her that he would come back to pick her up at six for their date so nearly all day she'd been preparing… taking a long, rose scented bath then spending practically an hour picking out what outfit she would wear. Even the undergarments had been a monumental decision, hoping for a repeat of the previous night… if not more.

The day had dragged on endlessly, time slowing to a crawl as she waited impatiently for 6pm to arrive. She glanced at the clock, 5:56. Eeks! So close! She could hardly contain her giddiness. The moment she'd been waiting for _all day_ was nearly here… wait a minute; let's rephrase that… been waiting for _all her life! _

She took a deep breath, checking herself yet again in the mirror and then walked over to one of the large windows in her apartment. Her eyes looked around the front lawn, checking for any sign of him and when she noticed a dark figure in the distance she dashed out across the room, grabbed her small clutch purse and ran out the door of her apartment and out of the women's dormitory. By the time she got outside, Gray was only a few yards away and she launched herself into his arms, practically toppling them over in her enthusiasm.

"Uh, hi,"Gray said, nervously scratching the back of his head as he took a step back after steadying themselves.

"Let's go!" Juvia said, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind her as she eagerly walked down the path towards town.

The evening air was slightly cool as the sun started to set behind the tall snow capped mountains in the distance. Gray and Juvia walked hand in hand through town, making their way to a small café where a handful of people were already sitting and eating on small circular tables along the patio in front of the restaurant.

"Is this ok?" Gray asked, picking a table towards the edge.

Juvia nodded her head and took a seat in the chair Gray pulled out for her. Within seconds a young man hustled over to their table and took their drink order.

"So, did you do anything today?" Juvia asked, trying to fill in the silence.

Besides the trip to Lucy's apartment he hadn't done much of anything and he sure as heck wasn't going to tell Juvia about that so he answered, "Not really. How about you?"

"I did lots of stuff. I took a bath, got dressed, did my nails and hair, changed my outfit, re-did my hair, changed again…"

Gray chuckled and interrupted her, "I get the point."

The waiter came back with their drinks and then took their orders, leaving them alone once again.

"The amusement park was fun. We'll have to go back there sometime," Gray suggested and Juvia practically lit up from the idea.

"That would be great!" she said and leaned forward in her chair, crossing her arms over the table and pushing her breasts against her forearms, giving Gray a stunning view of her cleavage.

Gray couldn't help but take a peak, his eyes snaking down and then his face flaming when he noticed Juvia noticing.

"When did Natsu and Lucy start dating?" Juvia asked, secretly thrilled that Gray had been ogling her.

"I'm not sure but it's been a few days at least," he answered and shuddered slightly at the thought. He still couldn't get over the idea of Natsu being with a girl.

"They're cute together," Juvia commented but inwardly was cheering because her main competition for Gray had been eliminated.

"You think so?" Gray asked.

"Well yea. They've been best friends since I joined the guild."

Gray nodded his head in agreement and sat back when the waiter arrived at their table with their food.

"You uh, look nice by the way," Gray said before shoving a bite of food in his mouth.

Juvia beamed and hopped slightly in her seat. "Do you think so?" She was wearing a crystal blue satin dress that tied behind her neck and reached down to mid-thigh. "I'm so happy Gray-sama likes it."

Speaking of looking nice, Juvia let her eyes wander over his form across the table. He had on a charcoal grey button up shirt with several of the buttons at the top undone and black slacks. His black hair was disheveled as always and the light from the candle in the center of the table cast a seductive shadow over his facial features which made his eyes look even sexier than normal.

"You look good too," she said, her eyes slightly far away as she continued to stare at him.

Gray felt his body stiffen slightly. The way her eyes raked him up and down made him feel funny all over and his gut started to twist strangely… similar to the way he'd felt the previous night. It used to unnerve him how openly she gawked at him and fawned over every single thing he did but now it made a pleasant warmth start to build inside him.

His eyes unerringly moved down to her chest as she diverted her attention back to her plate. His tongue could still remember the taste of her nipple in his mouth and he wished more than anything that he was sucking on that rather than eating his food.

"Do you need to be home at any certain time tonight?" Gray asked, tearing his gaze from her full breasts.

Juvia shook her head as she took a sip of her drink and then asked, "Do you?"

Gray shook his head as well and said, "Maybe we can go for a walk after we finish eating. Would you like to?"

"Yes!" Juvia answered and thought she was going to explode from the excitement boiling within her. "Let's go now," she suggested and placed her napkin on the table as she scraped her seat backwards.

"Whoa! But… what about our food?" he asked.

"I ate enough. Let's go!"

"Oh, okay. I need to pay first though," he said and signaled the waiter. "Can we get the check now?"

"Sure. I'll be right back with it," the waiter said and disappeared inside the building. He came back a minute later and handed the leather wallet over to Gray who quickly threw a few bills inside and stood up.

"Alright, let's go," he said and reached a hand out for Juvia's.

They walked out of the café and started making their way through town, following the canal till it ended.

"Where are we going?" Juvia asked, noticing that there seemed to be a certain direction Gray was walking.

"Well umm, Natsu actually loaned me his place for the night so I thought we could go there and… I don't know." 'Shit!' Gray cursed in his head. 'What a moron?! He just sounded like a total perv!'

"Really? So, we're going to be alone?"

Gray nodded and nervously scratched the back of his head. "We don't have to if you don't want to.'

"Juvia definitely wants to!" she answered and threw her arms around his neck for a tight hug.

Gray sighed in relief and hugged her back, for the first time allowing himself to actually enjoy being clung to by the woman. He inhaled deeply, the smell he hadn't realized he associated with her drifting into his nostrils. "I like how you smell," he said, stepping back slightly so that he could look at her.

"You do?"

"Mhmm," he said and reached his hand up to cup her cheek while the other hand snaked around her waist to her back, pressing their bodies close together. There was something almost hypnotizing about her large eyes as she stared up at him like he was the only man in the entire world. Her soft body molded against his own and he wanted to groan as blood started to rush southwards belly his belly.

The tips of his fingers gently explored Juvia's face, memorizing each line and curve till he came to her lips. Slowly he lowered his head, licking his lips as he approached her soft mouth and then lightly brushed his own over hers. A strangled moan slid out of her mouth and in the next instant her arms were wrapping around his shoulders, pulling herself up on tip toe to increase the contact. Gray's tongue slipped between her lips and suddenly a huge rush of desire swept through his body and he practically devoured her, moving his hand to the back of her head, his fingers sifting through her thick hair and slanting his mouth over hers as he tilted her head to deepen the penetration of his tongue.

"Juvia… I want… you… so badly," he said between heated kisses and they both struggled for air as they hungrily sought to uncover every cavern within their mouths.

His heated words streaked through her body like a bolt of lightning, setting her limbs on fire and making her desperate to touch and caress him like she'd been able to the previous night. When his mouth suddenly broke away from hers she whimpered and looked impatiently up into his eyes.

"Let's go," he said gruffly and started tugging her behind him, his feet moving rapidly over the ground as he practically ran down the path towards Natsu's house. The small building appeared in the distance and Gray clutched her hand even tighter in his own.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia exclaimed, startled by his urgency.

Gray turned his head to look at her but didn't stop his progress. "Yea?"

"When is Natsu coming back?"

"He's not. He's staying at Lucy's tonight."

A huge smile lit up Juvia's face and suddenly _she_ was the one tugging him along, sprinting across the space till they finally reached the front door which swung open easily when Gray pushed on it. His mouth was instantly on hers, his hands grasping her waist and pulling her body against his. They stumbled through the room, almost tripping over a white towel which was a crumpled up ball on the floor. The place wasn't a complete mess though it could use a little straightening up, things not put back in their proper places but at the moment, Gray and Juvia could care less.

Their hands were all over each other's bodies, touching whatever they could reach until Gray backed them against a large couch along one of the walls. Juvia blindly sat down, her mouth still eagerly devouring Gray's until something squeaked beneath her body and startled her, causing her to jump to the side to see what it was. Lying on the sofa was a blue and green stuffed animal in the shape of a fish and Gray quickly grabbed it and threw it to the floor, uncaring where it landed as he knelt down in front of the couch and pulled Juvia's mouth back to his.

Gray could feel his heart pounding rapidly inside his chest and he struggled to retain some semblance of control over himself but her willing body and vibrant reactions to his touch made it near impossible. "Juvia," he said but his mouth was back on hers in the next instant. His tongue licked against hers and when she sucked on it he gasped and moaned, rising up so that he was now kneeling on the edges of the couch with his knees on either side of her legs. His back was arched towards the ceiling as he pushed her into the cushions with his passionate kiss and his hands held on to the top of the couch to keep his balance.

"You are so addictive," he finally said, reluctantly removing his mouth from hers.

"Is that good?' Juvia asked and then smiled when he nodded his head in answer.

With a bit more restraint, Gray dipped his head down and kissed her again, teasing her lips with his tongue before gliding over her cheek to her neck. His hand slid down her body, caressing her arm and then her shoulder before working down to the swell of her breast. His hand cupped the large mound, gently kneading it as his mouth continued to burn a trail down her throat to her collarbone.

Juvia closed her eyes and let herself absorb the feeling of his mouth against her skin. Every lick of his hot tongue sent molten heat to her belly and she found herself wantonly wiggling her body over the couch, trying to bring her body closer to his. His hand slowly slid down her body from her chest, tracing every curve till she felt his fingers grip the bottom of her dress over her thigh.

"Can I?" he asked, lifting his eyes to look at her as his lips hovered above her cleavage.

With a nervous gulp, Juvia nodded her head and lifted her body up slightly from the couch to allow him to pull her dress up and over her. She was clad in only her bra and panties now and Gray leaned back slightly so that he could look at her, his eyes taking in every soft curve and the perfection of her skin.

So quickly that Juvia barely even noticed, Gray shed off his own clothes, leaving himself in only his boxers and then he gently started to move her so that she was lying on the couch and he was hovering above her. With slightly shaking hands Juvia reached up and touched his body, letting her fingers glide over his chest and then down to his abs. Wow, he was incredible. The tips of her fingers traced every crevice of muscle, exploring the delicious piece of male flesh above her while Gray's lips seductively kissed the line of flesh just above her bra. His fingers snaked around her back as she eagerly arched up for him and he surprised even himself with how expertly he snapped off her bra.

Without hesitation his lips greedily sucked on her nipple, drawing out the hard nub and rubbing his tongue over it, making Juvia scream and throw back her head. The feeling was incredible, a path of sparks connecting her chest to a spot between her thighs. Her back arched off the cushions, one hand delving into his hair while the other gripped his shoulder tightly. His mouth was the sweetest torture, sucking and licking over her sensitive peak before switching to the other one. Juvia was lost in the magnificent feelings, her body acting completely on instinct as she reached up with her legs and wrapped them around his hips to bring him against her.

Gray moaned when his hips pressed against her warmth, resting perfectly against her core and he had an almost irresistible urge to grind himself against her and ease some of the ache building there. He released her nipple and sealed his mouth over hers, thrusting his tongue between her willing lips and groaning inside her as her hands traveled down his body to the top of his boxer shorts.

"Gray?" Juvia said breathlessly, tearing her mouth from his.

"What?" he answered, licking around the outside of her lips.

"Can I lie on top of you?' she asked.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked, concern spreading over his face as he looked down at her.

"No. But I… I want to… do something," she answered then bit nervously into her lower lip.

"Umm, ok," he said and rolled to the side, barely staying on the couch while she moved till she was sitting astride his hips. She looked down at him triumphantly, wiggling till she sat comfortably and Gray clenched his teeth together when her thighs brushed erotically against his groin.

Juvia looked down at the gorgeous man beneath her, his bare chest heaving slightly while he stared back at her. With slightly shaky fingers she reached out and rested her hands over his pecs, closing her eyes as she let herself explore the muscles and tendons from his shoulders down to the bottom of his ribs. Her left hand rubbed over the Fairy Tail insignia on his chest and then her fingers slid down till they started tracing the muscles over his stomach.

Leaning forward, Juvia kissed the flesh near his collarbone and then started licking down the center of his chest to where her hands continued to touch. Her body was between his legs, her lips inches from the waistband of his boxers. She could see his arousal outlined beneath the fabric of his boxers and her pulse quickened with erotic excitement. His body was a feast and she wanted to devour every bit of it.

Trembling slightly she grasped his boxers and started to tug them down.

Gray gulped audibly and he could hear his heart beating in his ears. She was so sexy sitting over him with her breasts rising and falling naturally with her breaths. He watched her pull down on his last piece of clothing and was entranced by the look of enrapture in her face. There was no bashfulness as she looked at him, her eyes taking in his aroused state and then her hand reached out and grasped him.

"Ah!" Gray cried out, his hips bucking up and pushing more of his self into her soft hands. Her fingers circled him and then started sliding up and down his length like she was exploring some foreign object and he couldn't stop moaning at the feeling. She traced the head, the tips of her fingers brushing over every throbbing vein along his length and then teasing the tip.

"Juvia. Come here," he said, reaching a hand out for her and pulling her up his body so that he could slam his mouth over hers as one of her hands continued to tease his rock hard erection.

Her touch drove him insane, making him lose all control and suddenly he was sitting up and pushing her back against the opposite side of the couch. His mouth was clamped over hers, his hands moving to her underwear and tugging the thin fabric down clumsily till finally he gave up and ripped the thing off of her body. Without warning he released her mouth and then buried his head between her thighs. His tongue licked up her cleft while his arms circled her thighs to hold her in place and when his tongue ran over the sensitive ball of nerves between her legs, Juvia screamed and almost bucked him off the couch.

"Gray-sama!" she hollered, her cheeks stained pink.

He didn't pause as his lips circled her clit, gently sucking on the pinnacle of pleasure and reveling in the amazing sounds coming from her mouth. It was intoxicating making her scream and he wanted to hear it over and over again. The muscles in her legs started to tighten, her fingers sifting through his hair and then suddenly her mouth opened in a silent scream and her head fell backwards as her entire body started to shudder and shake uncontrollably.

He watched her, his erection so hard it was almost painful and when she finally lifted her head and looked at him with dazed eyes he released her clit and slid up her body to passionately kiss her. His cock rested heavily over her stomach and he reached between their bodies to slip his finger between her feminine lips, groaning when he felt how wet and ready she was for him.

"Gray, please," she begged and the desperation in her eyes drove him over the edge.

Hurriedly he sat back and started searching for his pants, cursing when he couldn't immediately find them and then wanted to jump for joy when he finally saw them beneath his shirt. He grabbed a foil packet from his crumpled pocket and ripped it apart with his teeth before sliding the rubber condom over his thick length.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his body hovering over hers as he looked down at her flushed face.

Juvia nodded her head and answered, "Yes."

Slowly and with more restraint than he knew he had, Gray entered her, the head of his cock pushing through her opening and sliding inside. Juvia moaned and looked up at him. She had such beautiful, expressive eyes and he loved watching them as he pushed deeper inside of her.

"Juvia… you feel so good," Gray rasped as he slid half of his length inside of her. Sweat beaded on his forehead and over the rest of his body and when he came to a slight barrier he pushed through and seated himself deeply inside her body. "Oh God!" he cried out and then sucked in a breath of air through his teeth.

Juvia was amazed by the feeling of him inside of her, his hard length stretching her almost painfully but it was just barely not. She wrapped her arms around his body and let her fingers glide up and down the sweat covered skin over his back and when he started moving inside her she gasped and clutched him tightly.

"Is this ok?" he asked when he felt her stiffen and when she nodded he slowly slid back inside her. Holy shit, she felt so good. It was all he could do to not slam inside of her and start pounding… hard. He wanted her desperately.

After several slow strokes he started to increase his pace, need driving him to thrust deeply and when she started to tentatively meet his thrusts with her own he quickened the pace. Soon Juvia was panting beneath him, her hands roughly grabbing at his back and shoulders and before long he was pounding into her, his hips slamming against hers as he buried himself time and time again into her warm sheath.

Their ragged breaths echoed throughout the room, whimpered cries erupting from both of their mouths as their bodies moved in a natural rhythm that left them both delirious with erotic pleasure.

Juvia felt something inside her building and building, growing more and more intense with every thrust from his hips and she grabbed his waist and pulled him tightly against her as she flew over the edge, spasms taking over her body and spreading outwards to every fingertip and toe.

"Fuck!" Gray cursed and quickened his pace even more, pounding into her till his belly clenched and he exploded, spilling himself as he seated himself deeply inside her. His body collapsed over hers, his face buried against her neck and he thought he was going to die.

But he didn't care… it was worth it.

After several minutes, Juvia started running the tips of her fingers up and down Gray's spine, enjoying the feel of him on top of her till with a groan, Gray lifted himself up slightly to look down at her. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Juvia smiled and answered, "Mhmm. Are you?"

Gray smiled as well and leaned down to kiss her lightly. "Yea, I'm better than ok." His lips brushed against hers again and then he said, "Here, move over."

Juvia moved to the edge of the couch and turned on to her side, sighing as Gray slid behind her and enclosed his arms around her, his front to her back.

"I could get used to this," Gray commented and kissed her bare shoulder.

"So could I," she answered and a little bit later she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Weeeeee! Done! I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought. I hope it didn't seem rushed. I wanted to make this multi-chapters but I wouldn't have finished it on time for Gruvia week which was the whole reason I extended this scene.  
**

**Well anyway, thanks for reading! Leave me a quick review if you can!**


End file.
